


The Hogwarts Chatroom

by SamanthaAquaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAquaMalfoy/pseuds/SamanthaAquaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headmaster Dumbledore has decided that all students must log onto and post at least once in the new Hogwarts-Chatroom! The reactions are clear, but will anyone actually post anything? And will this turn out to be a wizarding sensation nobody predicted could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hogwarts Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Some of the bad spelling in this is because Ron Weasley is inferred to be horrid at spelling, so I have written him as such. I hope this conforms with site rules, but I don't know whether or not it does.
> 
> 2\. In the following story, I will add "People in this Session" before each chapter. I will also put the "Chatroom Rules" before each chatroom session.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything that has to do with the series directly or indirectly. All is copyrighted to J.K.R., her publishing company, and Warner Bros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People in this session:
> 
> Luna Lovegood: ThestralsArePretty
> 
> Harry Potter: 1Not2BChosen
> 
> Hermione Granger: MBSmartSPEW
> 
> Ronald Weasley: CannonChessKnight
> 
> Fred Weasley: ForgeWeezeTwin
> 
> George Weasley: GredWeezTwin

It seemed a pretty normal day in February 1996, until Headmaster Dumbledore announced that in order to pass with anything higher than an A in each class, every student in fifth year or above would have to sign on to the new "Hogwarts Chatroom" at least once before exams.

Around the room, there were many different reactions:

There were those who had no idea what a chatroom was.

There were those who thought the idea was insulting to pureblood society

There were those who just didn't care

There were those who loved the idea.

And then there was Luna Lovegood. And nobody knows what Luna's thinking.

But eventually, people went back to eating. Except for the house elves, because they had to clean everything up and then get ready for the next meal that everyone would be ordering in a few hours.

Hogwarts Chatroom Rules: No Profanity, No Bullying, No Prejudice

ThestralsArePretty has logged on

ThestralsArePretty: Featured in the newest edition of The Quibbler, a rare photograph of a Nargle!

MBSmartSPEW has logged on

MBSmartSPEW: For the last time Luna, Thestrals and Nargles aren't real

CannonChessKnight has logged on

ThestralsArePretty: Hermione, if you do not wish to see, the eyes will never open. You'll never see if you glue your eyes open. But goodbye, I'm going to study with Ginny.

ThestralsArePretty has logged off

1Not2BChosen has logged on

1Not2BChosen: Hermione, that was mean! And for the record, thestrals are real! I can see them myself. Are you calling me crazy? And Luna is not crazy.

CannonChessKnight: wut mione sed

MBSmartSPEW: Ronald your spelling and grammar is atrocious! There will be a three hour study session on Saturday, and don't even think about not attending!

CannonChessKnight: mione pleez im triin 2 spel betr

MBSmartSPEW has logged off

1Not2BChosen: I wonder if Hermione knows where Ron is right now. PS: Mione if you log back on, he's in the Gryffindor boys dorms. Sorry Ron, but you need help with your spelling.

CannonChessKnight: Harry! Yoer meen!

1Not2BChosen: Okay, so Ron just punched me in the nose, and now it's bleeding. I think I'm going to go down to the Infirmary. Oh, look Hermione's going up the stairs. I wonder what she'll think about this...

1Not2BChosen has logged off

ForgeWeezTwin has logged on

GredWeezTwin has logged on

ForgeWeezTwin: Ooh, Ickle Ronnikins really needs some help with

GredWeezTwin: his spelling. Perhaps we should

ForgeWeezTwin: help him out. Ronnikins, this is how you spell I like

GredWeezTwin: Hermione Granger. I-space-L-I-K-E-space-H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E-G-R-A-N-G-E-R-period Does this help you

ForgeWeezTwin: out, Ickle-Ronnikins?

CannonChessKnight: wut da hil how dua u dau dat on dua chatruom I haet u bot u noe

GredWeezTwin: Well, obviously we can do this because we're

ForgeWeezTwin: identical twins who practically share a

GredWeezTwin: mind. Now go play with the little kids, Ronnikins.

CannonChessKnight has logged off

1Not2BChosen has logged on

1Not2BChosen: Yay! I'm back from the infirmary. Only a broken nose. "Very easily fixed. Now stop fighting with others and don't come back for at least a day." -Madame Pomfrey

1Not2BChosen: Really Gred, really Forge? You had to do that? What if Hermione reads it?

GredWeezTwin: Oh, she's too busy yelling at

ForgeWeezTwin: our ickle brother now to notice. Also, the messages will

GredWeezTwin: erase at midnight.

1Not2BChosen: How and why? Also, did you have anything to do with this?

GredWeezTwin: Actually, Dad had this great idea after he read about chat rooms. Apparently a muggleborn somewhere rigged a post on a chatroom to make everyone who read his post think they were a zombie. Dumbledore decided that chatrooms would be a good bonding experience for inter house friendships. This one is magic powered, and so are the computers.

ForgeWeezTwin: And there's only so many posts that can be backed up

GredWeezTwin: and saved so anyways, since the

ForgeWeezTwin: Astrology teacher happened to know that midnight is a very

GredWeezTwin: powerful time, Proff. Flitwick put a charm on the chat room that will erase

ForgeWeezTwin: all the posts every night at exactly 12:00.

GredWeezTwin: But, all the posts are copied magically onto paper and stored

ForgeWeezTwin: under a specific file with your name on it

GredWeezTwin: so people can't insult muggleborns without getting caught since

ForgeWeezTwin: your file will light up if you used a restricted word and then you'd

GredWeezTwin: get in trouble

ForgeWeezTwin: so take that Malfoy!

1Not2BChosen: Umm... that was a long explanation

GredWeezTwin: Your welcome

ForgeWeezTwin: Harry, that was very nice of

GredWeezTwin: you to say that!

1Not2BChosen: Bye guys I'm going to go try to save Ron.

ForgeWeezTwin: bye Harry

GredWeezTwin: No! Let him suffer!

1Not2BChosen has logged off

ForgeWeezTwin: (sigh)

GredWeezTwin: you know that's not a real sigh, right?

ForgeWeezTwin: Yeah. Obviously! (Maybe)

And for the rest of the afternoon the Weasley twins had an argument over whether chatroom sighs constituted as real sighs. Even though they were the only ones on the chatroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be updated in a particularly organized manner, nor will the chapters be very long. You are welcome to read some of my better works on ff.net under the same pen name. I will attach a link on my profile.


End file.
